


The Virtue of Speed (Or Lack Thereof)

by Squid_in_disguise (hero_of_derp)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Gen, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-04 12:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10277861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hero_of_derp/pseuds/Squid_in_disguise
Summary: A dare, a drunk one night stand, and a chance for it to bloom into something more.Knock Out is a star medic, up and coming into Velocitron society. Breakdown is slower than a newbuild, and in the dregs. On a planet where speed is everything, Knock Out is about to learn how to slow down,  and Breakdown is about to prove himself as more than just the city cripple.





	1. Chapter 1

Celebrations on Velocitron were easy. Binge race until your spark was ready to burst. Bring drink energex until your tanks were full. Run it all off on the track or in a berth. Wake up, work, and do it all again.

Stars rose quickly in spark batches. It was always easy to see them. Like constellations they grouped together in group, out shining the others on the tracks and on the jobs. Some fell, some rose higher, and higher and higher. Some never had the chance to shine at all.

Breakdown was that unfortunate one. Big, bulky, slow. Stronger than most, but while his young and reckless batch mates were racing each other, racing Navitas when the city was far enough ahead of the sunrise for it’s children to stretch their wheels on real ground, he was on the sidelines, standing in door ways. It had started early, unfairly so. He was left in the dust of batch after batch, watching as those he grew up with raised themselves up. Even newsparks forged after him could reach speeds beyond what he reached now before they even had their final adult frames.

The pity wore him down. Kept him in the back, in the shadows. He learned to hate crowds, learned to sit back and embrace his patience, and take his time, all things not common to Navitas. He would have done better to be forged on some other colony, he knew, but he was there. There was maybe no reason for it… but it was his life. His strength was useful when it came to work in a storehouse and factory. Heavy equipment that was fragile, needed to move slow. He was invaluable for once. The pay was slag, but it was steady, it was work, and he didn’t have to try to keep up with coworkers.

The bar tonight was busy, and loud. A group of med students, freshly graduated and on their traditional pilgrimage of all the bars on this end of the city was putting the bartender and servers to work. He sat at the bar, and others gave him a wide berth.

"You’re a big mech, aren’t you.”

Breakdown looked up from his drink as the voice brought him back to the now. Subpar energex, best he could justify spending on himself on a meager factory worker’s salary. The mech standing to his left was…stunning. And he knew it. Cherry red, shining rims, long, elegant fingers holding a tall, slim glass.

Knock Out chuckled as he looked Breakdown over with an appraising optic, then extended his free hand. “Knock Out.”

“Yeah, you are, but what’s your name?” Breakdown took the hand, shaking it, and winked. He could be charming, really, when the occasion or the mech called for it. He heard laughing, snickering, from the corner, but he ignored it, optics and focus on Knock Out.

Knock Out laughed. “Oh, I like you,” he purred. “What are you drinking? Next round’s on me, handsome.” He took his hand back, tapping Breakdown’s nearly empty glass.

“Breakdown. And, uh. It’s cheap.”

“That is an unfortunate name.” Knock Out laughed, and it sounded better than any racing start buzzer that Breakdown had ever heard. He was in love. “Well. Cheap, that won’t do. Let’s get you something better. I’m celebrating, after all.” He downed his glass, impressively, and set it down. “Two,” he asked, pointing at his drink. The bartender dropped off two tall glasses, and Knock One held one out to Breakdown.

“Thanks. What’s the celebration?” Breakdown asked. He took the glass, holding it carefully. He lacked the elegance of Knock out. It was a little intimidating. 

“Graduation.” Knock Out chuckled. “I’m a medic.” He took the seat next to Breakdown, crossing his legs, elegant and smooth. He leaned toward Breakdown. “I have my internship, and I can do general practice while I pursue my specialty.”

“Oh yeah? What’s that gonna be?” Breakdown took a sip of his drink. It was bubbly and fizzy and it made him feel light, like he could actually go high speed. This was at least three times filtered and refined, with who knew what additives. Not his usual taste, but it wasn’t bad. Certainly worth a celebration.

“Cosmetics, weight reduction, outside frame work.” Knock Out took a large gulp of his drink. “I’m going to be the best in my field.” 

“And you’re here talkin’ to me, huh.” Breakdown swirled the energex around in his cup.

“They dared me to come over here. Said you’re slow.” Knock Out admitted, a pleasant buzz in his mind. “And me? I’m fast. But you’re real good.” He rested his chin on his hands. 

“How fast are you?” Breakdown asked, and Knock Out leaned over, pulled him into a kiss.

“Take me home,” Knock Out whispered. “That fast enough?” Even as he spoke, he sat back, waving the bartender down. “Add his tab to theirs,” he said, motioning at the group, and slid a credit chit over. “And give me the rest of this bottle.”

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They stumbled into Breakdown’s tiny apartment, and Knock Out was on him in moments, claws digging into seams and mouthing at Breakdown’s chin as he tried to lock the door. Breakdown laughed softly, drunk. He couldn’t believe this, couldn’t believe the cherry-red mech in his arms. Fast indeed. 

He pinned Knock Out against the wall, lifted him up until his pedes didn’t touch the floor. He kissed him, ravished his lip plates and neck. Knock Out moaned, gripping him and laughing, breathlessly.

“Berth, now.”

He looked good, lip plates open and pleading, optics bright in the otherwise dim room. He looked good in nothing but the light of the city filtered in the windows.

It wasn’t much of a walk to Breakdown’s berth. He couldn’t afford more than a single room, everything rolled into one, minus the washrack. That was it’s own room, barely big enough for him. He stumbled back, turned, and pressed Knock Out into the berth. Panels snapped open, and Breakdown stumbled. He wasn’t inexperienced, but he wasn’t overly, well, good at interfacing. Clumsy, and slow, and a novelty at best. He'd had few trysts before he’d been moved out of the newspark compounds, when everyone was experimenting, when everyone was learning.

“Slow down,” he said, hands on Knock Out’s hips. So slim. It felt like his hands could almost reach around them. 

“C’mon, faster,” Knock Out said, legs open, curling around Breakdown’s hip. He rocked, his valve smearing across Breakdown’s still closed panels. His engine revved.

“Take your time.” Breakdown pinned Knock Out’s hips down with a single hand, the other holding him close. “You got someplace to be? There’s no hurry,” he whispered. Maybe this was a mistake. They were both drunk, and Breakdown felt anxiety and pressure build. He wanted this, he wanted to just sink into Knock Out, but… He just had to distract him. But how could he?

Knock Out just groaned, squeezing Breakdown’s hips with his thighs. “Want it. I want to see it, want to feel it,” he half demanded, startled when Breakdown slipped down him and knelt on the floor by the bed. He sat up, looking down, confusion on his face.“What are you – oh Navitas below!” He gasped, legs spreading wide as all of Breakdown’s mouth covered his valve, kissing, lapping, then sucking on his node. “Ohhh, frag me, frag me.”

“I’ll get to that.” Breakdown pulled back, licking his lips. “Frag you taste delicious.” He looked up at Knock Out. This was a good view, Knock Out’s leaking and trembling valve in front of him, leaning over him. One hand rested on Breakdown’s helm, gripping it.

That was what high end fuel and energex tasted like. He dove back in for more, moaning as he thrust his glossa into his valve. Knock Out kept wiggling, kept trying to touch his node or spike. Breakdown switched between pinning him down firmly and fending his hands off, and eventually just grabbed his hands. Knock Out shifted, threading his digits between Breakdown’s as he arched.

“Breakdown please-!” Knock Out whined.

Breakdown chuckled and moved back, then up. He swallowed down Knock Out’s spike in one smooth motion, and Knock Out cried out. This he could do. Sucking spike was easy, and not that bad.

“Oh, oh frag, I am so keeping you,” Knock Out said, breathless, fans roaring and frame shaking.By the time he overloaded he was exhausted, like he’d run a full race, and won, and the overload hit him like a checked flag.

Finish. First place. It was a finger in his valve that did it, thrusting in and out while a glossa switched between his node and spike. Breakdown chuckled and came back, looming over Knock Out.

“Lap one,” Breakdown said, and Knock Out laughed. “How’s your stamina, Knock Out?” He curled his finger inside Knock Out’s valve, thrusting gently, drawing out. He was wet, but Breakdown wanted him to be relaxed, too.

“I’m more of ah-a racer. My speed clocks out at - there!” His helm fell back as Breakdown hit a cluster of sensors. He bit his lip, curling a hand under his thigh and pulling it back, bending it. “Frag yes-!”

Breakdown leaned over him, kissed his neck, and Knock Out whimpered. “You should try takin’ it easy once in awhile. Don’t worry there.” Breakdown thrust his digit in faster, pressing in a second one. That should be enough, and Knock Out gasped.

“Kiss me,” Knock Out whispered, and Breakdown complied. He sealed their lip plates together, and swallowed down Knock Out’s moan when he finally pet his spike pressurize and sank into him.

Breakdown gripped Knock Out’s hands, holding them over the smaller mech’s helm as he pumped into him. Each one made Knock Out’s engine rumble louder, made his vents click higher until they reached max speed. 

"D-don’t, not inside,” Knock Out whispered as Breakdown broke the kiss. They panted against each other, and Breakdown nodded. “N-not on my finish either,” he said quickly.  
Breakdown laughed, his panels rubbing against Knock Out’s node as he thrust entirely into him. “Alright, I promise,” he whispered. “Not in, not on.”

It was only mildly annoying, but Breakdown couldn’t blame him. After this, Knock Out would probably go back out. Breakdown was a pit stop on the evening. That didn’t mean that he couldn’t give full service.

“Oh frag I’m so close,” Knock Out whispered. His claws dug into Breakdown’s hands. “Frag-please, faster, faster faster faster-!”

As soon as Breakdown picked up the speed Knock Out was tensing in overload, crying out with a sob and clenching around him. Breakdown shuddered, holding back his own overload. How long had it been? Too long. He didn’t get lucky often. Half the time it was with his own hand and a vid before recharge. He’d enjoy this as a memory later.

“Gotta relax,” he whispered, and Knock Out whimpered as Breakdown tried to pull back. “Come on Knock Out. I don’t…not in, not on,” he said, grunting.

Knock Out finally relaxed, going strutless against Breakdown’s berth. Breakdown pulled back and leaned against the berth beside him. He grunted, gripping the berth, stroking himself. Close, close, he just needed a little more.

“Hey handsome, don’t block the view,” Knock Out purred. He managed to pull himself up, still listless, and scooted to the edge. His valve was making a puddle on Breakdown’s berth, but he didn’t mind, not when Knock Out was pushing his hand away and curling his own long, dangerous digits around Breakdown’s spike. Breakdown gripped the edge of his berth.

“You don’t need to,” he said quickly, and Knock Out chuckled, stroking him fast.

“Oh I know.” Knock Out let go long enough to move to the floor and kneel. He opened his mouth, glossa out, as he stroked Breakdown’s spike, and Breakdown couldn’t take his optics off him.

When Breakdown game, it was across Knock Out’s face and oral cavity, on his glossa, dripping off his chin. Knock Out closed his mouth, tasting it…and made a face. Breakdown rubbed the back of his neck.

“S-sorry.”

“You should really eat better,” he said, off hand, but Knock Out still started to move the transfluid splashed across his face into his mouth, licking digits clean. 

Breakdown sagged. He felt as if he’d just had a race, exhausted and weary. “Frag…”

“That was a lot of fun,” Knock Out purred. He stood up, panels closed, and pulled Breakdown into a kiss. “Mm. We should do this again.” He chuckled, his fans already slowing, already recovered. He nudged against Breakdown’s spike, but it was already depressurizing and his panels were closed. “Maybe not tonight, but sometime soon.” Knock Out chuckled and pulled back, licking his lips. “You frequent that bar?”

“Y-yeah. Anytime you want to see me, uh. I could give you my comms.”

“.…Let’s not make a big deal out of this,” Knock Out said quickly. “But I’ll keep an optic out for you.” He winked and pulled back, heading for the door.

“Wait, uh, I’ll walk ya,” Breakdown said, but Knock Out was already there, waving.

“Not necessary. Mm. Night handsome,” he said, wiggling his aft at Breakdown before he left.

Fast indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knock Out tracks down Breakdown, and the big blue guy stands up for himself.

His life wasn’t that bad, all things considered. He still had a steady job, good work, and did an honest day’s labor. He told himself he was content, even as the latest mech from his batch had just announced their conjunction. He was happy for them, really.

 

His spike, however, was not.

 

Countless nights were spent with his spike in hand, stroking, remembering how tight and hot and wonderful Knock Out had been around him. If anyone had been interested in him, and no one really was, he would have been oblivious. His mind was entirely on Knock Out, part of his processor reminding Breakdown of how nice that brief experience had been.

 

Then, after he overloaded, when the room was echoing with the sound of his fans, he’d remind himself that a speedster like that was so far out of his league, he might as well be on another planet.

 

He avoided the bar for a few weeks, trying to keep the small fantasy in his mind. He’d walk in, and there would be Knock Out, drinks in hand, wanting to sit and talk and maybe cuddle in the booth and just talk. And then frag. Maybe.

 

The only reason he went back was because his mind was on auto pilot. He’d pulled a double shift that had turned into a triple, and he was exhausted. But in return for the shift, he had an extra two days off, practically unheard of. The foreman of the warehouses was going to rip into the bots that had called out.

 

So, he stumbled into the bar, ready to proper plastered. He was about to sit at his usual spot, when a hand curled around his arm and shocked him out of his near trance. 

 

“There you are! I’ve been waiting for ages!”

 

Breakdown could have blushed as he looked down, and his optics met Knock Out’s. The red mech was pouting, almost, but his optics were alight with mischief. Frag. He’d just gotten over his infatuation, and the target of his dreams had just sauntered back into his life.

 

“Where have you been?”

 

“Uh…?” Breakdown stared.

 

The bartender laughed as he set drinks down in front of them. “This little speedster has been stopping by the last eight days lookin’ for ya,” he said, winking.

 

Knock Out huffed. He sat down beside Breakdown, their shoulders touching, and picked up one of the drinks. “You owe me. Making me wait so long. That’s just rude.”

 

“I - what?” Breakdown stared at him.

 

“I had a good time. I wanted to see you again.” Knock Out sipped at his drink, then winked. “And maybe ride that spike again, if possible. But, really.” He curled his digits around his glass. “Just talking is fine too. You’re kind of intriguing.”

 

“Intriguing.”

 

“I hear you’re the heaviest hitter around.” Knock Out reached out and idly stroked Breakdown’s arm. “I kinda like that.”

 

Oh. That was it, then. Breakdown frowned. “I’m not thirsty, changed my mind,” he said, standing. Knock Out almost dropped his drink in his hurry to set it down and hop off the stool after Breakdown.

 

“Breakdown, what’s wrong?” he said as Breakdown opened the door. It was cool, tonight, cooler than usual. Navitas was farther north this week. The medic reached out, touching Breakdown’s arm. “Hey, what’s-”

 

He broke off as Breakdown jerked his arm away. “Rude,” he said, scowling, and kept following Breakdown as he practically stomped. “Hey, talk to me!”

 

“Don’t do it. Alright?” Breakdown finally stopped after a block, when it was clear that Knock Out wasn’t going anywhere.

 

“Do what?” Knock Out stayed a short distance away, hands folded behind his back.

 

“Fetishize me.” Breakdown turned and faced him. “I’m big, alright. I get it. I’m slow. I’m a novelty. You think I’m just all fun. Whatever.” It took him a moment to realize how small Knock Out looked like this. They were under a light, and Knock Out ws, literally, in Breakdown’s shadow. “You had your fun. You can quit it now, alright? I’m not a frag toy.”

 

Knock Out opened his mouth, then shut it. …Okay. Breakdown had a point. But still. “I wanted to talk to you.” He crossed his arms, huffing softly and looking off. “I’ve been thinking of you lately. But fine, if you don’t want to talk-”

 

“If all you wanna do is talk, then we can talk,” Breakdown said. “But I’m not going to be used to get yourself off and then leave alone.”

 

“Alright. Fair enough.” Knock Out stepped forward and looped his arm around Breakdown’s, all too familiar already. “Then let’s take a little walk.”

 

There was no one out this late, really, so what was the harm? They had the street mostly to themselves. A few passed here or there, but no one of consequence. Knock Out kept his arm around his the whole time, chatting and actually asking Breakdown questions and listening.

 

“Incredible. You can really lift that much?” Knock Out grinned. “Lift me.”

 

“You know I can.”

 

“One handed!”

 

Knock Out’s enthusiasm was too cute not to indulge. Breakdown bent down and picked Knock Out up with one arm, holding him, and Knock Out laughed.

 

“You’re so strong!”

 

“Yeah, I guess.” He set Knock Out down carefully, and tapped his chest. “I’m a solid mech.”

 

“I like that about you,” Knock Out teased. “All I usually see are speedy models. But you. You’re different.” He hummed, reaching up and touching Breakdown’s chest, around his hand. “I kinda like it. I didn’t think I would. But I did. Glad my coworkers dared me.” He chuckled.

 

“...Yeah, me too.” Breakdown admitted. He paused. “I know I said just talk, but, uh….I wouldn’t mind giving you a kiss.”

 

Knock Out’s answer was undeniable. Faceplate lifted up, standing on the tip of his pedes, optics closed. Breakdown leaned down, giving him a tender, gentle kiss. Knock Out sighed gently as Breakdown pulled back.

 

“I…uh…thanks,” Breakdown said, a little embarassed. His orange faceplates were a shade darker. 

 

“Thank you,” Knock Out countered. “Mm…not the best kisser, but we could work on that. If you’d like.”

 

“Yeah, maybe. Uh, I’d like that. Yes.” Breakdown nodded. “Definitely.”

 

Knock Out took his arm, tugging him along. “Then it’s a date. We’ll figure out the specifics later.” 

 

While they chatted a bit more, Knock Out asking all kinds of questions about this area of Navitas, eventually Breakdown stopped. Knock out looked around. “Oh, this is your apartment.” He grinned. “And you should get some rest. But thanks for the walk and the company.” He looked up at Breakdown. “Can we trade comm codes? I’d like to talk to you more often, without having to come down here and track you down.”

 

“I…uh.” Breakdown paused. “Seriously? Y-yeah! Absolutely!” 

 

“I’m working tomorrow, you know, the race and all. But maybe I could come back down the day after.” Knock Out tilted his head. Breakdown nodded, enthusiastically, and the red mech smiled. “Then it’s a date.” He pinged Breakdown his comm code, and Breakdown returned it with his own, filing it in his contacts as ‘Knock Out <3’.

 

Breakdown’s spark did flip flops as Knock Out pulled him down and kissed him. They left it at that, no matter how Breakdown wanted to invite him up. Knock Out stepped back to transformer and revved his engine, racing off in a cloud of smoke and tail lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for your patience everyone! I'm sorry not much happened in the chapter, but soon! I know, I know. It started off smutty, where's the smut??? but I want them to get to know each other too.

**Author's Note:**

> THE PLOT BUNNY FINALLY BIT. There will be more, but I don't really have a set schedule for this. @_@ Unbeta'd.


End file.
